Saving Connor
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: A follow up story to my Angel;Connor one-shot, 'A Different Ending'. Season 5 of Angel with the addition of Connor. Connor is in so much pain, can Angel save him and be the father he always wanted to be? Father;Son mild AU.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this as a follow up to my Connor and Angel one-shot 'A Different Ending'. I recommend you read that before continuing or some things may not make sense. This story will follow the events of Angel season 5 with a different spin on things, mainly Connor and a few different things that I have in mind for later in the story. The story will have an Angel;Connor, Father;Son focus.

_Italics _are thoughts.  
_**Bold Italics **_are memories.

Enjoy.

I OWN NOTHING!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel collapsed in the chair behind his desk. Dropping his head into his hands, he sighed in frustration. _What do I do now? How do I help him? _

Lorne stood outside the door looking in on Angel. He had been in his office ever since he returned with the kid hours ago. Angel and Connor had came back to the hotel solemnly and without speaking they both went off to their separate corners. Angel went to his office and Connor, Lorne assumed, to his room. Neither had said a word or resurfaced since.

"Hey Angel cakes. How'd it go with Junior?" Lorne asked stepping into Angel's office.

Angel lifted his head and gave Lorne a pointed look.

Lorne chuckled uncomfortably. "That well eh?"

Angel pushed back from his desk. "I don't know Lorne. Connor...he's in so much pain. How am I supposed to fix this?"

Lorne stared at his fiend sympathetically. _Poor guy_. He moved to stand by Angel. Lorne placed his hand on Angel's shoulder and spoke. "I can't answer that for you big guy. It will probably be hard and we all know the kid won't make it any easier."

Angel chuckled softly. _Wasn't that the truth_.

Lorne smiled. "But you'll do it Angel. Your a good father and you love your son."

Angel nodded slowly, processing Lorne's words.

"I'll leave you alone." Lorne moved to the door.

"Lorne..." Angel began.

Lorne looked over his shoulder at Angel.

"Thanks." he finished.

Lorne smiled brightly. "Anytime Angel cakes. It's what I do." Lorne left the office closing the door softly behind him.

Angel let his head fall back against the chair. Staring at the ceiling he thought back on the day and Lorne's words.

_**Connor shook his head. "We can't start over."**_

Angel sighed. "I hope your right Lorne. I hope your right."

----------

Fred, Wesley, and Gunn turned to face Lorne as he came out of Angel's office. A silence fell upon them all as they tried to think of something to say.

Gunn broke the silence first. "So...how is he? Did he say anything about the kid and what went down?" he demanded.

Fred jumped at the sound of Gunn's voice, while Wesley just nodded his head and looked expectantly at Lorne.

Lorne shook his head sadly. "He didn't say much. Just that Connor was in pain and he doesn't know how to fix it. It didn't take a song to figure out what he's feeling. Angel's so lost and confused. He has know idea what to do."

Fred's eyes welled up with tears at the thought of Angel hurting so much. _And Connor! He's just a kid_.

"Yes of course Angel is feeling that way. All he wants to do is help Connor." Wesley broke in.

Gunn rolled his eyes. "Really? Thanks for that new insight into Angel." he bit out sarcastically.

Wesley looked about to respond when Fred broke in.

"Stop it! This isn't the time." she shouted shooting the two of them a reproachful look.

Gunn and Wesley both looked down silently agreeing.

"There isn't much we can do right now. Angel and Connor need space and time to try and work this out. All we can do is give support and be there when they need us." Fred calmly spoke.

"I agree with Fredykins." Lorne said.

Wesley and Gunn both nodded their head in agreement.

The group separated to move to their respective rooms. Fred alone remained in the lobby. She stood in the middle of the room and turned to stare at the door to Angel's office. Slowly she turned to stare at the stairs that led to Connor's room. Fred shook her head sadly at the distance between father and son.

Her last thought before heading off to her own room was how did we get here?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	2. Chapter 2

Mainly a filler before I can get into more important stuff.  
Father;Son fluff.

_Italics _are thoughts.  
_**Bold Italics **_are memories.

Enjoy.

I OWN NOTHING!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel stopped outside the door. His hand was held up as thought to knock. Coming up here had seemed like a good idea while he sat in his office but now he wasn't so sure. Maybe what he should do is give Connor some space.

Angel stood agonizing over whether to knock or not for another few minutes. Luckily for him the decision whether to knock or not was taken away when the door was suddenly flung open.

Angel stepped back in surprise. His hand fell to his side.

_**"There's only one thing that ever changes anything... and that's death."**_

Unwilling to continue with that train of thought, Angel quickly buried the memory.

Connor stood in the doorway fidgeting nervously. His eyes darted back and forth looking everywhere but directly at Angel.

"I uh...I have the same enhanced senses as you." Connor explained, gesturing to the door and Angel.

Angel stared confused for a second until understanding took over. "Yeah, of course. It just slipped my mind for a second."

Connor nodded. Stepping to the side he motioned for Angel to come in. Angel moved past Connor and sat in one of the chairs. Connor closed the door and joined Angel, sitting across from him.

An uncomfortable silence settled between father and son. It stretched on forever causing Connor to resume his fidgeting. After many long intense minutes the silence became unbearable/ Angel sighed loudly and leaned forward to look into Connor's eyes.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

Connor stopped fidgeting. "You mean after nearly killing myself, Cordelia, and about twenty innocent people? Just great." Connor responded bitterly.

Angel sighed at the self-loathing and bitterness he could clearly detect in his son's voice. It seemed he'd been doing that a lot lately, sighing.

"Right. I guess it was a stupid question." Angel mumbled to himself.

Connor, having heard him, sniggered.

The pair fell unto another silence. Angel sat back in the chair and watched his son. He tried to remember a time when Connor seemed genuinely happy, if only for a short time. It hit him suddenly.

"Connor, do you want to go to the movies?"

Connor raised his head to look at Angel. He thought back to the first time he had seen a movie. He was only there to trick Angel so he could get revenge for his father - Holtz. But it had been surprisingly fun. Did Angel seriously want to take him back? After everything that happened today?

"You want to take me to the movies?" Connor asked slowly.

Angel smiled. "Yes. You seemed to enjoy it before. It could be fun."

Logically Angel knew that Connor had only been pretending back then but still he couldn't shake the feeling that even though he had other reasons for being there, he had enjoyed it.

Connor stared at Angel for a minute. The look on his face gave Angel the impression that Connor was trying to figure out if he had lost it. Slowly Connor began to smile and nodded his head.

"Great." Angel exclaimed, startling Connor. "Let me grab my coat and I'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes."

"Okay."

Angel rose from the chair and started to the door. He paused for a moment to stare back at his son still on the bed. He smiled softly and stepped out into the hall. Stepping into his own room Angel leaned his head against the wall. Going to a movie may not be huge progress but it was a step. And for not that was okay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	3. Chapter 3

In the series, Angel accepted the offer in exchange for wiping everyone's memory of Connor and giving him a new life. Since that didn't happen in my story, I needed to show them accepting.

Not very interesting but necessary for the story to progress.

Enjoy.

I OWN NOTHING!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel walked down the stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Stopping on the last step he looked to see all of his friends gathered in the hotel lobby. Angel got the impression that they had just been talking about him.

Angel folded his arms across his chest. "What's up guys?" he asked.

The group turned to face him, all of them wearing a look of innocence. Angel didn't buy it.

"Angel you're awake! Would you like some coffee?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine thanks. What were you guys talking about?"

The group turned to give Wesley a pointed look. Wesley rolled his eyes.

"Wolfram and Hart."

Angel lifted an eyebrow and continued down the stairs to sit. He looked expectantly at Wesley.

"Yes right. We know you have been…preoccupied, given the events of the other day but we really do need to make a decision in regards to the firm."

Angel nodded. "What do you guys think we should do?"

Nobody spoke. None of them wanted to be the first to admit that they wanted to take it. The silence stretched out for many long minutes.

"I think we should go for it." Gunn announced, breaking the silence.

All eyes immediately turned to face him.

"Don't look at me like that. I know your all thinking it. It ain't my fault y'all won't admit it."

"As much as I hate to say it, we can probably accomplish a great deal with Wolfram and hart's resources." Wesley spoke up.

"I agree." Lorne exclaimed.

The AI gang held their breath in anticipation of Angel's answer. It was obvious to all of them that the final decision was his. Angel sat quietly considering it before grudgingly agreeing.

A sigh of relief was heard throughout the room.

"So were doing this?" Fred asked excitedly.

"I guess we are." Angel murmured.

Angel tuned out the discussion going on around him and slowly left the room.

Going up the steps he had only just come down moments before, he headed for Connor's room. Angel knocked softly and pushed the door open after hearing Connor's shout of come in.

"Hey."

Connor looked up from the book he was reading. "Hi." he answered, before returning to his book. Angel shook his head and sat at the bottom of the bed.

Connor looked up when it became clear that Angel wasn't immediately leaving. Setting his book aside he gave Angel his full attention.

"What's up?" he asked.

Angel proceeded to explain about Wolfram and Hart's offer, and how they had decided to take it.

"Wow." Connor said once Angel had finished talking.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" he asked.

Angel sighed. "I don't know. We could use the resources and connections. Not to mention it would mean saving more people in less time but… it's Wolfram and Hart. That place changes people."

Connor nodded slowly. Angel and Connor sat in silence, both of them thinking what this would mean and what would come of it.

Angel spoke, breaking the silence. "Were going to be leaving the hotel, and moving into a penthouse above the firm." Angel paused. "You okay with that?"

Connor thought for a second and gave a small smile. "Will I get my own room?" he asked.

Angel laughed. "Yes, you will get your own room."

"Then I'm cool with it."

"Good." Angel rose from the bed and made his way to the door. He glanced over his shoulder to see that Connor had already returned to his book.

"Let me know when your hungry. We'll go somewhere to eat."

"Okay." Connor responded.

Angel smiled and left the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


	4. AN

Hey everyone!

I'm not sure how many people are actually reading this story but for those of you who are, this is an important message.

For the time being 'Saving Connor' is going to be put on hold. I haven't had the inspiration to sit down and write for this story and believe me I have tried. Everything I write comes out really bad and I don't want to write something bad just for the sake of getting something out there. I'm currently working on another story which i am really comitted to and I have lots of inspiration for. I don't want this story to suffer because my mind is on the other one. So until I can find the inspiration that I once had for this story I will not be posting another chapter.

I'm really sorry to those of you who do enjoy the story and were looking forward to more. I promised myself when I first started writing that I wouldn't be one of those authors who stopped writing a story and now that's exactly what I'm doing. I do plan to come back one day and finish this and hopefully it doesn't take too long but I don't know.

I hope when I do return to this story that there are people still reading it. I had some great ideas for this story and I really hope to be able to get back to them again soon. Please stick with me though and one day you'll get an alert that 'Saving Connor' was updated!

Sorry for my long rant. I'll stop now. Sorry again, and thanks.


End file.
